Levito Prospero Adair
Levito Da'angelo is a character roleplayed on World 42 by Vancypants. Levito himself is the son of Creta Da'Angelo and a Camelite Noble. History Childhood As a child Levito was raised in a small house located in the outskirts of Anglia, where he lived with his father Creta Da'Angelo. Creta was the imperial Archmage of the Agrevian empire, and was away much of the time. This left Levito alone with a old maid that actually might well have been dead. All she would do sit in her old rickety chair with a stale glass of whiskey in her hands night after night. Starting from when when he would have to cook, clean, and wash himself, Levity learned to fend for himself. As the maid who was to look after him was normally drunk and passed out, Levito would often play the broken piano in his fathers study, a dusty place filled with strange books and odd text. Levito never found these interesting, instead finding a love for the classical stylings' of the piano. One day when the maid had yet again fallen into the deep slumber of whiskey induced lull, Levito found a small wooden casket trimmed with gold with a heavy padlock keeping it locked. He had found this in his fathers study under a pile of books with titles such as “Magic for dummies.” He took a small dagger and pushed it into the archway of the lock and with all the force his tiny body could muster, he snapped the lock sending him flying backwards into a pile of books. Once the young Levito had unearthed himself from the mountain of clutter he had brought down upon himself, he slowly made his way over to the casket, when he looked inside he saw a gold chain connecting to a small amulet it would have a strange symbol adorning it. Levito touched it and a strange pulse of energy swirled around his hand, almost sending him into shock. A flame appeared in Levito’s right hand as if from nowhere. It was the power of the amulet, which scared Levito. He tried to put the flame out by smashing his hand flat downwards on the wooden floor, which only made the flame increase in size as of responding to his attempt to put it out. It eventually imploded with a large area of effect as the screams of levito were heard throughout the house. His skin was scorched and melted from the fire engulfing him, quickly making him pass out from his injuries. Levito fully woke up about a two weeks later, finding himself covered in bandages. He learned the accident had burned much of his body. It would take a few months for him to recover from this incident. All of the hormones At the age of thirteen Levito has still never really left the house. The accident from when he was a child had left him with burn scars across his whole body. Oddly only his hands and face were left intact. This left Levito as somewhat of a recluse, scared to venture anywhere public due to his appearance. His father was still away most of the time, but whenever he was home he had begun to teach Levito the basics of hand to hand combat. He would start to spar his father whenever he could, but aside from this Levito also took up reading. Having plenty of time to himself he read many books covering topics such as histories of noble families like the Aren Family and "Grey Family", from which he took a huge interest in. He also found some books on a magical school known as "Pyromancy" and this seemed to hold a special place in his mind. It was almost like therapy for one who was afraid of flames. When Levito had reached the age of eighteen, he had become quite the scholar. Levito finished all of his fathers books, and had grown into quite a handsome confident man from it. But still he retained the anxiety stemming from his burns scars. After years of reading about magic he made the decision that when his father next came home he would ask to be taken with him and schooled in Pyromancy. His father would return in the coming month, and when he arrived and settled in, Levito stood in front of his father and begged to be taken to the capital and trained in magic like his father before him. Creta stayed silent for a while before a malicious grin surfaced. He told Levito that he would never train him to be a mage as Levito did not have the potential inside him and would lead to embarrassment to the family. The next morning Creta awoke to find Levito missing with a small goodbye note attached to his door. The note told him that Levito would prove him wrong and become a better mage then even him. Creta smiled, as this was his plan all along. He wished for Levito to become strong from his own hands, and not his fathers. I just want to set the world on fire Levito had then moved to Kandarin, specifically to the fishing village of Catherby. He wished to pursue his learning of magig and he choose the location for its vast fields and caves to practiced his fire magic. He also chose it for the work he could attain from the docks while he trained for years in secret. At the age of twenty two he had become a semi-decent Pyromancer and practiced its forms often. He made simple shapes at first, such as circles of fire, small whirls of flames, and patterns on the ground. Then he moved onto creating animals out of pure fire, but during one incident when training he accidentally flung a fire spell back into the forest and ended up starting a small forest fire. This caused some of the locals to rant and rave about a demon of Zamorak and had issued a contract for its head. Levito smirked at this and just continued on his way home, finding the whole situation comical. ((Everything Below is still a work in progress.)) After a few weeks when the heat from the forest fire incident had died down, Levito resumed his secret training in one of the local caves near the foot of white wolf mountain aiming to be a bit more careful this time, one night while Levito was training in the cave a shadow appeared at is entrance it seemed almost transfixed on Levito. A man would shout at Levito telling him to leave this plane and return from the infernal hell that had spawned him, Levito would look at the clearly disturbed person and try to explain that he was simply a user of magic and meant harm to no one, The disturbed man drew his steel long sword it was rusty and obviously had not been used in at least two centuries it shook rapidly due to the shaking hands that wielded it, The man was dark skinned with long dark brown hair softly resting on his shoulder, he stood at around six foot and three inches tall and was a stocky man. The man raised his cupped hands above the top of his head the sword swinging with them almost smashing through the air due to it being blunt it had no real cutting edge, Levito tried to reason with the man and would not even charge a spell or attempt to defend himself the man sprung from his feet, lunging at levito while bringing the sword down aiming to lodge itself into levito’s head, acting with almost instinct levito would roll forward diving through the open legs of the taller man he would roll forward as he hit the ground and spring to his feet and face the crazed man once more A flame would hover above Levito’s right hand and would then seep down to his fist circling it like a glove of pure fire he did this almost by instinct, This only seemed to prove to the man more so that Levito was some kind of demon spawn with that “proof” the man almost roared a battle cry and ran towards Levito the sword straight infront of his chest with the aim to run Levito through, as the blade came close Levito would weave to the left of the blade and would shoot out his right hand and would grab the face of the man the flames slowly burning into his face, Levito told him to drop the blade or he would be forced to burn him even more the man simply smiled and told him to go to hell, and went to swing round the blade into Levito’s side at this the flames around Levito’s hand Increased and began to engulf the mans face scorching him to death the skin melting around Levito’s hand the screams of pure pain filling Levito’s head and the cave around them, something cracked inside Levito at this moment. After the night was over Levito would get rid of the body and would make an makeshift grave for the clearly disturbed man, Levito would of thought of the man’s family, but honestly for some reason he lacked that part of him, he decided that it was time to return home and face his father showing him that he was ready to follow the path of a magi. Can i be a pyromancer now daddy?- It would take a few months for Levito to return home to Anglia, But when he did approach the small house in which he grew up flashbacks of fire and pain filled his mind, he may of mastered fire but the memory of his young self engulfed in flames was still enough to send a chill down his spine, as he entered the house the smell of emptiness and damp filled levito’s nostrils, a fire was roaring and the smell of cheap whiskey filled the house father was clearly home. As Levito entered the main room his father was sat in front of the fireplace, a glass of cheap stale whiskey in his hand, as Levito entered the room Creta tilted his head slightly a smile emitting, he asked Levito if had gave up on his false hopes of being a mage, Levito would not awnser his father and the next thing creta would see would be a small fire bolt roaring towards him with inhuman speed Creta would cast an earth spell bringing the stone floor up to deflect the blast, the stone would crack as it hit, Creta would spring to his feet cackling as he did so he would stare at levito and simply speak two words “you’re ready”. For the next few years Levito would be thrown straight into intense magic training, Creta would launch full scale assaults on levito at random points and times during the day or night, This ranged from when levito was asleep , eating breakfast, or even on the toilet, this meant levito had to be able to cast and launch magical spells both defensively and offensively with fast reaction speeds, this went on for years until levito reached his mid twenties, Many times creta would ask levito to join him on his travels which always ended him being kicked into a pit of trolls or goblins and even once a small dragon, which he had to defeat before creta would let him out, in this time he grew a lust for power, he needed creta to love him all he really wanted was his fathers approval and becoming powerfull was the only way he thought could work. At some point Creta was called away by the empire to lead the forces of agrevia into the crusade of morytania,Levito begged creta to allow him to fight alongside his father and that he could support and help Creta, Creta smiled at his son and named him the grandmaster of the Da’Angelo house and told him that levito must stay here as was his duty, with that creta left he would never return he would die in that battle due to a stone sword being ran through his body by a gargoyle. Upon hearing the news of his father’s death levito’s mind finally gave way from the weight of stresses and they horrors of his youth, surpassing his father was all he had lived for with creta dead he could no longer prove to his father that he was worthy, Levito read in the times that a new king of Camelot had been appointed given his father’s role to Agrevia he made his way there, he saw it as the easiest way to climb and gain power. What a noble life- Levito had made his way to Camelot castle to meet with the boy king Sennis Grey, he seeked to gain a place into the young boys court, as he entered the lavish estate on which the castle was built upon he saw the young king speaking to his steward about matters of war and such, and the arrest of the then general of the Camelot army Thessaly Grimdark’s cousin Logan Corval and his uncle Relius Grimdark, Levito awaited such a conversation to end. When the conversation ahead of had ended levito bowed to the king announcing his name and his heritage, sennis having heard of Creta and his heroics offered levito the place of a small noble, to which levito of course accepted with great pleasure, he also took the role of lesser trading adviser a school of work that he became almost too good at, after a few months of hard work levito was called into the castle to attend the round table. How did i end up here?- Bathed in the school of blood- Mawwige is what brings us together- 'Appearance' Levito stands at five feet tall and eleven inches tall. He has a slim frame with a very compact build, like a trained martial artist. He has dark crimson hair in a long curtains style, with the back of his hair slightly resting on his shoulders. His skin is a soft brown, something he inherited from his mother, and his eyes are a sharp silver colour His body is mostly covered in burns, with the only parts of his body that is void of any is his face and hands. He wears fine silk garments made from the finest Menaphos silk and his father's cavalier hat as a keepsake. He also wears the Da’Angelo necklace, which looks a lot like the Star of Saradomin, but is not to be confused as such. On his person, he always carries his gem encrusted steel cane and a magic book that belonged to his father. On his middle index finger on his right hand, he wears the family ring. Abilities & Skills. 'Magic'- Combat Magic- Fire magic= Levito is most skilled with this magic, having been trained in the art of this magic from a very young age by his father. he has only used a spell as strong as a fire surge once but that almost killed him so he tends to keep his spells alot weaker. Earth magic= He has only a mediorcre grip on this magic though his bloodline is filled with geomancers and if he had chose this instead of fire magic he might of had a easier time. Non combat magic- Air magic- He has no offensive uses for this magic but he does have a variety of misc skills that he uses this magic for, such as a small wooden toy he carved which allows wind currents into its body to give it movement or sometimes it is used to play the piano. Teleportation- Levito first learnt this because his father while training him would appear out of nowhere almost and blast spells at levito. Levito grew so scared of this that he snuck into his fathers notes and found a page on the abyss and teleportation and since then has studied it and can now short distance teleport. Melee Hand to hand- Levito is not the best hand to hand fighter though has a average grasp on its basics, he mostly picked up his style of fighting from watching various bar brawls sometimes ones he himself got dragged into. Cane style- Levito is in the process of creating his own style of combat using his enchanted cane much like a sword but without the edge. Short sword- Levito can swing a sword and knows the basics of such but is in no way good at swordplay Range Bow- Levito can use a bow to hunt wild animals as he did before he became a noble but in a combat situation he would likely be as usefull as a chocolate fire mage. Skills Cooking- Levito is a great chef knowing various internationl dishes and cooking most of the meals in his manor he has such a ethusiam for this that there is no cooking staff in Catherby Manor. Piano- The only piano in levitos childhood was a half broken one from the past glory days of the Da'angelos, Levito started playing as an escape from the realties of his very dull and dark life and now as an adult is rather adept Fishing- Levito likes to consider himself a master fishermen this is probly not the case infact hes average at best but we wont tell him that, since becoming steward of catherby this hobby has almost increased tenfold. Weapons and ItemsCategory:Noble The sword of Da'Angelo-''' This sword reaches back to the second age of this land when the family was nothing more then a wandering tribe filled with infighting with no proper leader, One day one of the men found a steel sword its edges lined with a rare unknown metal later found to be runite this sword is never used and is merely encased in a glass display above Levitos desk. 'The book of Creta-' This book is filled with notes and magics founded by Creta and now carried by Levito this book also has a enchantment allowing magic to be channeled through it. '''The Star of Mother- This is said to be an enchanted amulet that was found by a female Da'angelo thought to be the start of the magical blood that flows through levito's veins. The cane of Levito- Levito's cane is made from yew wood and is gilded with a silver-blurite alloy. The shaft of the cane is engraved with runic symbols. The top of the cane has a diamond orb inlaid in it. The cane is enchanted to allow magic to flow from it. People of relevance Perle Grey Da'Angelo- This is levitos half sister who he had only just found out about after reading a letter from his father telling him certain things it was known that perle was the adopted daughter of Godric Grey so at godric's vansihing act Levito took it apon himself to take her home and care for her perhaps this is not love but its the closest levito has got to such a emotion 'Creta Leone Da'angelo -' Levito has had many different feelings towards his father but the last one being respect, Without creta and his ways of parenting levito could of very well become something very sad and very alone. 'Sophia Aren- ' He had met her at the sorcerers tower on one of his many travels to make sure chris would not blow up too much in camelot, Chris himself had to teleport of somewhere and levito and sophia was left to dicuss matters of which they shared similar views she told him that he reminded her of a friend she once had. She then continued to tell tale of thorvald and the battle years before Levitos birth known as "the hunger" it is said in the future she will teach levito many things. 'Anara-' Levito knows not much about this women it is said that she was once a human and ascended through divine energy she is the subject of worship by a cult known as the runic cult which levito has joined recently. Later he found out she had befriended his younger sister and later met with her and she is now teaching him how to better control his magic and the art of Lava magic. Arielle De Chastain-Category:Incomplete Articles Perhaps the only women in the land who can match levito's thirst for power,she is from the Noble family the De Chastains a house known for its scandal and its ruthlessness in the face of getting ahead no matter what the cost, Levito does not love this women she is merely a tool to birth his children and to help gain a foothold into the kingdom so far it is rumored that she may be carrying his child . Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Mage Category:Aren Category:Da'Angelo